Falling
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Chris Jericho's life hangs in the balance after a devastating car accident. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to the lovely Tina.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in the WWE. I just own the original character.**

**Chapter 1**

I watched as she laughed and joked with the guys. Her long, black hair rippled when she threw her head back as she laughed. I couldn't help but grumble to myself. Seeing her acting as if nothing was wrong... Well of course she would, she didn't know that there was anything wrong. I only showed my distaste behind her back. How could I tell her what I really thought of Cena? She wouldn't want to talk to me anymore.

She looked round at me and smiled, I managed to force a smile. I must have looked like I was chewing on a wasp. I looked away and decided that going back to my dressing room would be the best thing for me to do. That way, I didn't have to see her and Cena hugging and kissing. I slammed the door behind me and sat down on the couch, with my head in my hands.

The door opened again and closed quietly behind whoever it was. I didn't look up, I couldn't be bothered. I cringed when I heard the voice.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Her voice was quiet.

"Just leave me alone, go back to your boyfriend," I said coldly as I got up off of the couch. I turned away from her, not wanting to look at her.

"You've been distant with me for a few weeks," she said again. "I just want to know what's going on with you."

"As I said, Rachel, leave me alone!" I shouted at her. It was the first time I had ever raised my voice at her. But she just wouldn't get the message.

"What the fuck is your problem, Chris?" Rachel had stormed over to me and made me look at her. "What have I done to make you be like this with me?"

I didn't answer; in fact I wasn't even looking at her anymore. I stared at the wall behind her. I knew that if I did look at her, I'd pour my heart out to her. And right now I didn't want her to know anything about me.

"Look at me!" Rachel shouted at me, I knew she was getting upset as I could hear her voice wavering.

I turned away from her and picked up my jacket. I knew I shouldn't have left Rachel standing there, but I couldn't face her. I felt sick to my stomach just looking at her. I walked out of the dressing room and headed towards the car park. I looked around at the other cars; no body seemed to be leaving just yet, so that would give me a chance to get to my hotel room without being bothered by anyone. I hopped into my rental car and started the ignition, pulling out of my parking space I saw Rachel come out of the building, she ran over to my car and successfully pulled the door open.

"Don't leave me in the dark, Chris!" She said hurriedly. "I don't want us to fight."

"Close the damn door then," I said, still not looking at her.

"What have I done?"

I reached over and pulled the door closed, I locked it knowing that she would try to open it again. She pounded on the window, tears running down her cheeks. I finally looked at her, and wished that I hadn't. I felt heartbroken, I had hurt her in ways that I didn't think I could and all because I couldn't be honest with her.

I sped away, leaving Rachel behind. I wanted to tell her so much, but I just couldn't. Why did she love Cena and not me? What does Cena have that I don't? I looked in my rear view mirror and saw her crying freely now, she looked up just as I was about to turn on onto the road. I saw her waving her arms around frantically. I pulled away.

The last thing I heard was the sound of metal colliding with metal mixed with Rachel's screams. My head hit the steering wheel hard and I began to feel dizzy. I felt the metal crush around my legs, the window shattering, showering me with glass. My vision blurred in and out of focus before I finally let darkness wash over me.

* * *

The next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Angel  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars, nor do I own the name of the hospital (I got it off of the TV Show Diagnosis Murder). I only own Rachel.**

**Chapter 2 **

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

I stood there stunned at what I had just seen. People who were driving had stopped abruptly. Many of them were getting out of their cars. The only thing running through my head as I walked slowly to the car park exit was that Chris may not be alive in the tangled wreckage.

I quickly started sprinting over to the mangled car. I stopped when I saw Chris's broken and battered body through the shattered glass window on the drivers' side of the car. Chris's eyes were closed and his clothes were sodden with blood. A few people came over to see if they could help, but upon seeing the man, they decided to leave him in case they caused anymore damage to the broken man. I reached my hand in through the broken window and clasped his bruised and bloodied one.

"Chris, please open your eyes... Can you hear me?"

The sound of oncoming sirens rang in my ears as I reached up and wiped some of the blood from Chris's face, uncovering a deep, long gash in his forehead.

"Chris, wake up, you can't die on me." I gently shake Chris's shoulder, but he doesn't move. I feel a hand on my own shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Excuse me Miss. We really need you to back away so that we can get in there." I turn around and see a paramedic standing behind me, a sympathetic look on his face. I move out of the way so that the older man can get access to Chris.

The paramedic quickly put an oxygen mask over Chris's face and took his vitals, he frowned slightly after he took Chris's pulse.

"He's having difficulty breathing; I think he may have a punctured lung," he says to the other paramedic, as he slips a neck brace around the injured blonde's neck.

I turned my back on the men as they began talking amongst themselves. They kept on talking like Chris was going to die; couldn't they see that I was standing there?

"We need to get him out of this car quickly; otherwise we're going to lose him!" One of the guys said.

I let out a slight whimper as I turned back and watched as they got ready to get Chris out of the car. Another paramedic came over with a back board ready to put Chris on it.

"Is he going to live?" I said in a small voice. I was unaware that I had even spoken until one of the medics looked at me.

"Are you a friend or relative of this man?" he asked sympathetically, not wanting to give out information to the wrong person.

"Friend." My voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"We won't know anything until we get him to the hospital and get him stabilized."

"Can I ride with him to the hospital? I don't want him to be alone, he'll be scared."

By now a few of the superstars were joining the rest of the onlookers. I looked over at them and saw John standing to the side of the group. His eyes caught mine and I looked away and back at the medic.

"I'm afraid not, there won't be enough room, but we can have an officer follow us if you'd like to ride with him?" The medic replied with a reassuring smile.

The other medic catches his attention and they both focus on getting Chris safely out of the car. I tried so hard not to look, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Chris's broken body. John came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder comfortingly; he turned me away from the scene and over to the group of superstars that had now congregated on the side walk.

I had to look back, I wished that I hadn't. Chris's limp body was being pulled from the wreckage, I felt tears slid down my face. The police officer waved me over to his car as Chris was being loaded into the back of the ambulance.

We finally set off at quite a high speed. I was relieved when we finally stopped outside Community General Hospital. I watched as the medical team carefully took Chris inside the hospital. I finally found a use for my legs and got out of the police car, I thanked the officer before heading towards the entrance. Feeling a bit light headed I stopped at the first bench I found and pulled out my cell phone.

"Rach? Where are you? I saw you being escorted by the cops." I hear Randy's worried, soft voice on the end of the line.

"Community General," I say quietly. "Chris. Bad accident. Can you come?"

"Sure, I'll be about twenty minutes," Randy said. "Ok?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "See you then."

"Bye," Randy said hanging up the phone.

I regained some composure and walked into the hospital trying to find the trauma room. I manage to find it, as I looked through the window it looked like all hell was breaking loose; there were people running around putting latex gloves on, throwing gowns on and shoving masks over their faces. As I entered the room I was immediately confronted by one of the nurses.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you'll have to wait outside," she said politely. I nodded and stepped back out, watching as they tried to save my friend.

Another nurse escorts me to the waiting area. I slide down into one of the hard plastic chairs and immediately start to cry. I tried to shake the night's events from my mind, but it was so difficult. Seeing Chris so vulnerable broke my heart, and I couldn't help but think that It was all my fault.

* * *

The time passed slowly as I sat in the chair and blamed myself. I felt slightly better upon seeing Randy, John and Paul rush through the doors each of them giving me a big hug, with the exception of John who also kissed me lovingly. They began asking a million questions at once and I tried my hardest to answer them but I couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"Let her talk will you," Triple H said taking a seat next me.

"What happened, Rach? Where's Chris?" Randy asked quickly, kneeling down in front of me, an expression of worry written across his handsome features.

"He was in a car accident. All I remember is seeing the truck hitting the passenger side of the car, the Chris's car kind of smashed into the wall and slid back to the middle of the road. The next thing I knew there was blood, metal and glass everywhere," I tried to keep my voice level but failed miserably.

They looked at me and then I broke down in another fit of tears, burying my head in my hands as John wraps his arms around me, rocking me backwards and forwards slightly.

After a few moments of me trying to gather myself, I stood up and pushed passed Triple H and Randy and walk out of the waiting room. The guys knew better than to follow me, they knew that I needed space and that's exactly what they gave me.

* * *

Less than an hour later, I returned with a doctor at my side.

"I thought that we should hear what the doctor has to say at the same time," I said as I took a seat in between Triple H and John.

The doctor pulled up a chair in front of us and put his clipboard in his lap. He looked at each of us in turn before exhaling loudly.

"I have some good news and some bad news."

* * *

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Tina, Inday and Lilyfish.**

**I'd also like to apologize for the late update, I had no internet on Saturday morning so I couldn't post this chapter up before I left home for the weekend.**

**The next chapter will be up soon. I'm just tweaking it.**

_**Angel  
xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Triple H's Point of View**_

I looked at the doctor sombrely; I wanted to hear what the doctor had to say about my friend. For Rachel's sake I hoped that the bad news wasn't as bad as we all thought.

"The good news is that your friend is alive, the only damage that he suffered was a broken knee cap, which can be fixed with surgery. After the swelling goes down we can go back and look at it again, but it may be best that he goes back to his own surgeon."

I felt myself let out a breath that I didn't even know that I'd been holding. I looked at Rachel and she looked relieved. It wasn't long before Rachel's relieved expression to a confused one.

"So, what's the bed news?" She asked quietly.

The doctor let out a sigh. "I know you're all going to hate me for saying this, but I really think your friend need's to tell you. If you don't know by now, then it's for a reason that only Mr Irvine knows."

The sound of frustrated moans littered the quiet room, mine included. The doctor stayed rooted to the spot and John seems to be the only one calm enough to speak.

"So how bad are his injuries?"

"Mr Irvine has some minor injuries that we've seen so far. None are life threatening at the moment. We'll continue running some tests on him tomorrow, but for now we'll just let him recuperate from the surgery that he's just got out of. He's in the recovery room, so it would be best to let him rest for now."

"So what are all the injuries? Will he still be able to wrestle again?" Randy asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Other than his knee, he has a couple of broken ribs that will heal pretty quickly once we are able to put a wrap on his torso. We're going to have to wait for the time being, because of the surgery, and we want to make sure that there is no internal bleeding that we may have missed before we start putting pressure onto it."

Randy pays close attention to the doctor. I look at John to see how he's reacting to the situation but his expression was emotionless. For some reason I got the vibe that he didn't really want to be here.

"He also has a serious concussion from the injury that he sustained when his head hit the steering wheel, his air bags should have deployed but it seems that they must 

have been faulty. The police are looking into the rental company as we speak."

The doctor waited a few more moments so that we could digest what he was saying. He was obviously waiting for us to ask that all important question. I was the one that was going to ask him but Rachel got there before me.

"When can we see him?" Her voice was steady and calm.

"As I said, he's in recovery at the moment so It'll be an hour or so before you can see him. If you'd like a more private place to wait I can give you the room number that they'll be transferring him to once he's out of recovery."

Rachel nodded and the doctor told them the room number before showing them to the elevators. I watched as he walked through a set of doors that had an 'Authorized Personnel Only' plaque on it before entering the elevator with the others.

We walked through the corridors in silence. When we got to the room Rachel read the door number quietly. Rachel stood a few inches in front of the door willing herself to open it. She let out a deep breath, not attempting to move. Somewhere behind me I heard John sigh in frustration.

"Are we going in or are we going to stand out here all day?"

I turned and looked at John, he glared back at me. I had no idea what his problem was. If he knew what was good for him he would keep his mouth shut.

Rachel turned the doorknob and entered the room. She took the first seat she could find, Randy sat next to her while John decided to stand on the opposite side of the room. I followed him and stood rather close. Randy was trying his best to immerse Rachel into a conversation; after a while she began talking and even laughing a little. I, on the other hand, had some business to take care of.

"Leave," I whispered into John ear.

"Why?" John asked me with a questioning look on his face.

"Just tell Rach that you need to go home to the dogs. I don't think you should be here," I whispered again, this time a little louder, but still quiet enough so that Rachel couldn't hear.

John glared at me but didn't say anything.

"You don't really care about here do you?" I asked. Again, John Looked at me. "I mean, if you did, you'd be the one over there trying to make her laugh."

Rachel smiled at something that Randy said. Cena moved away from me and went over to Rachel.

"We're leaving," John said taking hold of Rachel's arm and pulling her up from the seat.

"What?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"I said we're leaving." John pulled her over to the door forcefully.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Rachel said trying to pull her arm free from John's grip. Randy stepped in and finally managed to pull Rachel free. "If you want to go, you go. You obviously don't want to be here."

"Look, Rach, there's no point in hanging around here. You'll be more comfortable at home," John said trying to keep his voice steady, but his anger prevented it.

"I don't want to go home!" Rachel shouted at John. "I want to be here!"

"Fine!" John said walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Rachel sat back down and sighed. "He always thinks he can control me."

Randy and I didn't reply, we just either side of her. Rachel continued talking.

"Chris has always wondered what I saw in John. I always told him that he had a sweet and sensitive side," Rachel said. Randy was looking at her intently. "I wish Chris had asked me what I thought about John before the truck hit him. I would have told him that I wanted out of this so-called relationship. Behind closed doors John is a monster."

Rachel began to cry. I pulled her into a tight hug. I had known about Cena's violence for a while. Rachel had always confided in Stephanie, at first Steph was a bit dubious about telling me about John because we were good friends, but Rachel had phoned up our house one night in tears. After that Stephanie had told me everything, but I never let on that I knew about it. Cena had obviously wondered why I wasn't as friendly with him anymore, and he also hated the fact that I always watched them when they were together. Tonight was no different.

"Do you have any idea what the bad news is?" Randy asked breaking the silence.

Rachel shook her head. "You know what he's been like since his divorce; he's so secretive and quiet."

Both Randy and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said. "He's hardly spoken to me in that last few weeks."

"I got a 'hello' out of him this morning, but that's it," Randy added, sitting back in his chair.

"All I managed to do was get him angry," Rachel sighed. "I didn't mean to do that."

Silence fell among us. Randy and I didn't speak. We knew that this was harder on Rachel than us as she was a witness to the accident. Of course she was going to think that it was her fault, she was the last person that had spoken to him.

* * *

After and hour or so there was a light knock at the door. We all look up in unison as the doctor walked in.

"They're getting ready to bring Mr Irvine up right now, but there are a few things that I need to warn you of before you see him," the doctor says while looking at the clipboard in his hand. "He's having trouble breathing due to his damaged ribs so we've had to insert a chest tube to help him breath. He won't be able to talk for a while, not until he's breathing better on his own."

There was another light knock on the door and a young nurse walked in.

"We're ready to bring Mr Irvine in. I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the hallway so that we can get everything set up to keep Mr Irvine comfortable." The nurse said with a sympathetic smile.

We all got up and walked out silently, followed by the doctor and nurse. Rachel covered her eyes when she saw Chris's broken body. Chris was so bruised; he looked a far cry from the handsome man that wrestled week after week. I felt awful for Rachel, but I knew that there was nothing that we could do for him; it all rested in the hands of the doctors and nurses.

They pushed the hospital bed into the room closing the door behind them. A loud sob echoed throughout the silent corridor. Randy and I turned round to see Rachel sliding down the wall covering her eyes. We both went to her side and kneeled down. Randy took her in him arms and she cried freely into his chest.

"Come one, Rach," Randy said soothingly. "Chris wouldn't want you to cry like this."

She cried for a few mores then regained her composure. "You're right; I need to be strong for Chris."

Rachel wiped her eyes and got up. Soon after we were allowed to go into the hospital room. Rachel sat the closest to the bed; she gently picked up Chris's hand and held it. She looked round and smiled at me.

"We'll leave you alone with him," I said quietly.

Randy nodded in agreement. We both left, watching Rachel through the window as she kissed Chris's hand lightly before resting her forehead on it.

Randy and I walked out of the hospital, hoping that Chris would be able to talk to us when we returned in the morning.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: Tina and Inday.**

**The next chapter will be up in a couple of days, but I'm full of surprises so you might get it a bit earlier.**

**Have a nice day**

**Angel  
xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

I woke up feeling pressure being applied to my hand. I didn't understand where I was until I looked up and saw Chris looking back at me. My eyes began to fill with tears. He was awake! Chris was finally awake!

I fumbled around with the button that called the nurse. I found it difficult because I didn't want to take my eyes away from Chris's stare; he probably thought I was an idiot. I could see that he was trying to laugh, but because of the tube down his throat, he couldn't.

"The nurse will be here shortly, honey," I said quietly. I didn't really know what to say to him. I played with his hand in silence while we waited for the doctor to arrive. I finally plucked up courage to talk again. "I'm sorry."

Chris shook his head. He pulled his hand away from mine and pointed at himself. I half smiled and put my hand gently on his chest, stroking it slightly. I pulled my hand away quickly as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Nice to see you awake, Mr Irvine. I'm Doctor Howard. Now, Mr Irvine I want to take in a deep breath then when I count to three I want to let that deep breath out as fast as you can, ok?"

Chris gave him the thumbs up sign. I got out of the doctors way so that he could do what he had to do. When the doctor pulled the tube from Chris's throat, Chris began coughing and spluttering. The doctor disposed of the Trachea tube in a yellow bucket then proceeded to look at the heart machine that Chris was linked up to. Satisfied he turned around.

"Miss, would you like one of the nurses to bring you a blanket to make you more comfortable?" Doctor Howard asked me just as he was about to leave the room.

"Sure. Thanks," I replied. I sat back down, this time on the bed. Chris watched me intently. "Uh... Randy and Hunter were here earlier, but they left when you were brought up here."

"No John?" He asked in a raspy voice.

I looked away. "He was here, but he left early," I said plying with the edge of the bed sheet. I thought that now was the best time to honest with Chris. "I'm happy he did go, I didn't want him here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I didn't want him looking over my shoulder the whole time," I said nodding as if I was agreeing with myself. "I didn't want him to cause any arguments."

"Why did he stop you from seeing me?"

I looked up in shock. How did Chris know that John was trying to keep me away from him?

"You know about that?" Chris nodded and I continued. "I guess he's jealous."

"Of what?"

"Can we not go into this now, Chris?" I asked. "I mean, when you're a bit better we'll talk about it, ok?"

Chris nodded just as the nurse came in with my blanket. She handed it to me before leaving again.

"I'm sorry about what happened before the accident," Chris said quietly. "I'm going through some personal things right now, and I don't want to involve anyone. Especially you. Despite the way I've been acting, you mean a lot to me, and to lose you would hurt me more than a fucked up knee and few broken ribs."

A tear rolled down my cheek, I finally looked up at him. He looked gorgeous, even though his face was all bruised and caked in dry blood. I wondered how Chris felt about me at this moment in time. I bet he didn't think that I looked beautiful with my hair sticking out at odd angles, and mascara stains on my cheeks. I felt like the wild woman of Borneo.

And hand to my cheek brought me out of my thoughts, I leaned my head into his touch and smiled. I wished that it would never end, but it had to as I could see Chris's eye's drooping, a sign that he was tired.

"You should get some rest," I said to him as I stood up and laid his arm gently beside him. "You'll have a full day ahead of you in the morning, what with all your visitors."

"Yeah, you're right." Chris yawned as I brought the chair closer to the bed. I sat down and rested my head on the soft mattress and closed my eyes. I felt Chris's fingertips touch my elbow, I smiled to myself. Maybe he did think I was beautiful.

* * *

Light whispering filled my ears when I woke a few hours later. I looked up to see my father and Hunter sitting on the other side of the bed talking to Chris quietly. When they saw that I was awake they stopped talking and my father walked around the bed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Good morning," he said, a hint of his Northern Irish accent appearing through.

"Hey dad," I said sleepily. I turned to Chris. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour, the nurse came to take my ob's," he said with a yawn. "Then these two walked in."

"We didn't want to wake you," Hunter said.

"Thoughtful of you," I replied with a smile.

Hunter watched me for a few seconds before looking at my dad.

"Fin, do you mind if I talk to Rachel outside?" Hunter asked.

"Feel free, but you'd better ask Chris," he said winking at me before turning his attention to the injured man. "What d'ya say Chris?"

"Go ahead, dude," Chris smiled.

I got up and followed Hunter out of the room and closed the door behind me. He seemed a bit rattled.

"What's up?" I asked.

He hesitated before he answered. "You need to tell John that it's over."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "And get beaten up in the process? No I don't think that's an option. I'll probably be lying in the room next to Chris."

"Maybe..."

"Look, Paul, I know you're looking out for me," I said cutting him off. "But I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."

Hunter nodded. "Just try and stay out of that hospital bed, ok. I don't think Chris would be able to handle you being hurt as well."

We both walked back into the room. Chris and my dad stopped their conversation abruptly as we walked in. I knew I shouldn't have felt it, but I was suspicious. Maybe Hunter had told my dad about the small argument I had with John last night, or worse, maybe he had told my dad about what I had said about John. But my dad was reasonably chirpy this morning, so maybe Hunter hadn't said anything at all.

"What d'ya say that I take you back to the hotel so that you can get cleaned up?" My dad asked.

I looked between Chris and my dad, my heart wanted to stay with Chris, but my head was telling to go and have a shower.

"I'll stay and look after him, Rach," Hunter said with a smile.

After thinking it over for several minutes I finally nodded. As I walked out of the room I looked back at Chris, he was looking directly at me. I didn't want to leave him, what if something bad happened while I was gone?

Hunter seemed to guess what I was thinking. "I'll call you if anything comes up. Now go and get showered!" He laughed as he closed the door in my face.

I walked through the halls clutching my dad's arm, when we entered the elevator and the door's had closed, he turned to me.

"You're not to go near Cena anymore, do you understand me?" He said rather angrily. "How could you not tell me what was going on? I'm your father!"

"I know you are..." I started.

"I don't want you making any excuses for him, Rachel! I know damn well what he's done to you," my dad said raising his voice. "Imagine how I felt when I had Randy running into the bar last night saying that John had gone mad..."

"Dad, can I speak now?" I said raising my voice a little. He nodded. "I don't plan on going anywhere near John... I just want to look after Chris."

My dad put his arm around my shoulder. "I'm glad you said that." He smiled at me before pulling me into a hug.

I was unsure what was going to happen when I would finally have to confront John, but right now, my only priority was Chris.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: Tina, annskieesofresh and AmberRose-xo**

**Chapter 5 is in the works right now, I'll put it up as soon as I can.**

_**Angel  
xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Chris's Point of View**_

"So, how are you feeling?" Hunter asked me after a few minutes.

I'd been sitting looking at the door in the hope that Rachel would come walking back in at any second. Luck wasn't on my side though.

"Like I've been hit by a truck," I replied with a chuckle.

"That's be you were," Hunter smiled. "Rachel stayed here the whole night."

I looked at Hunter and smiled. He was so good at reading people minds that I didn't even have to telling how I felt about Rachel, he just guessed. "I know, I didn't think she would be here... after we had that argument and all."

"She's your best friend, I doubt that an argument would have kept her away from the hospital," Hunter said.

"You know what women are like, Paul, they blow hot and cold... Especially with me," I said. Why did I keep thinking about my ex wife? It wasn't like I was still in love with her that ended a long time ago. I mentally slapped myself.

"Nah, Rach isn't like that... I remember a time when you guys were inseparable, Finlay got worried that you were taking his little girl away from him."

"She's twenty-six," I chuckled.

"Make's no difference, she'll always be Finlay's baby," Hunter said with a smile.

The door opened again and my head snapped straight to it. I felt a little let down when I saw Randy walk in.

"Hey Chris, you're looking better," Randy said with a smile as he closed the door softly behind him. He walked over to the chair that Rachel vacated less than ten minutes ago. "I saw Rachel and Finlay in the car park. Rach said that she would be back in an hour or two."

"That long, huh?" I mumbled. Hunter raised his eyebrows, he knew that I wanted her back here sooner. Randy on the other hand either didn't hear me, or he refused to acknowledge my question.

"Cena flew home this morning," Randy said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh?" I said trying to sit up, my back was really hurting me, but when I moved the pain in my ribs felt like I was being stabbed.

"Yeah, Finlay made sure that John was on the plane before he even thought of taking Rachel back there." Randy said with a smile.

"Is something going on with Rachel and John that I don't know about?" I asked looking from Randy to Hunter. "Has he been hurting her?"

Hunter and Randy looked at each other.

"It's something for Rachel to tell you, not us," Hunter replied.

From the looks on both their faces I guessed that I was right. John was hurting my friend and I couldn't do anything. I was stuck in this damn bed with a fucked up knee while my best friend was getting the crap beaten out of her by a trained wrestler. Rachel couldn't defend herself against him; she had no wrestling training whatsoever. The thing that I was most worried about was why she hadn't told me. Couldn't she trust me?

"So... uh... The doctor said that you had some bad news to tell us?" Randy said fidgeting around in his chair.

Dear God! The doctor hadn't told them? I thought that they were being nice and not mentioning it because they didn't want me to feel scared. Why didn't the damn doctor do his damn job and tell my damn friends about my damn illness? Now I have to go through the sympathetic looks and the worried glances.

"Uh... Guys, do you mind if I talk to Rachel about it first?" I asked looking down at my hands. "It's nothing against you, I would just feel better telling Rachel before I tell anyone else. She is my best friend after all."

They both nodded and sat silently contemplating what it was that I was going to eventually tell them.

I closed my eyes; there was no easy way to tell people. I could see Rachel's face in my minds eye; I could hear her weeping, I could see the tears dripping off of her chin and into her lap. It was something that I wished I didn't have to tell her, but she had the right to know. All of my friends had the right to know. I was just dreading giving them the news.

* * *

I had been lying alone in my room for at least half an hour. Randy and Hunter had gone back to the hotel; they had a house show that they had to get ready for. I felt lonely; I knew that I would be feeling like this for the next few weeks. I doubted very much that the nurses would let someone stay overnight now that things were looking up for me.

The door opened slightly and Rachel's head poked around, she smiled brightly when she saw me. "I thought you may have been asleep." She came in with her gym bag on her shoulder, she put it down on the bed. "I brought you some things." Unzipping the bag she pulled out shower gel and a sponge, deodorant, an electric razor a few pairs of shorts with elasticised waists and some tee shirts.

"You didn't have to," I said quietly, as she put the bag under my bed.

"I know, but I figured you wouldn't be able to move for a couple of weeks... I brought underwear too," she said. "But I'm not fishing those out as someone might walk in."

We both laughed. It had been a long time since we had laughed together. But I knew that Rachel wouldn't be laughing for long, not with what I had to tell her.

"Rach, come here," I said patting the bed beside me. She did as I asked with a smile, it faltered a little as she noticed the serious look on my face. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Chris?" All trace of the smile had left Rachel's beautiful face.

"The doctor told you that I should be the one to you the bad news," I said reaching for her hand. "I don't want you to be upset, but I know that you're gonna be."

"Chris, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"Rachel, I've wanted to tell you for so long," I said, my voice became thick as tears started to fill my eyes. "Rachel, I've... I've been... diagnosed with... Cancer."

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: Tina, ****kimgray and annskieesofresh.**

**Eugh! I should be known as the Ice Queen shouldn't I? **

**Next chapter will be up in a few hours.**

**Angel  
xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Chris's point of View**_

I sat silently waiting for Rachel to answer. This was everything that imagined this to be. I felt Rachel grasp my hand tighter, as if the thought of letting go of me would somehow kill me.

"Cancer?" She whispered through tears. "How? When?

"I went for a check up a couple of weeks ago, they found some cancerous cells in my lungs," I said, tears also spilling from my eyes. "I should have told you sooner."

Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket, my jacket that the doctor must have given her before she left the hospital earlier. With the strength that I could muster I pulled her closer and into a hug. I could smell the lavender scent of her shower gel fill my nose. It tipped me over the edge. Telling Rachel about my illness had made me come to terms with it. I felt Rachel shaking as more tears erupted from her.

"Does anyone else know about this?" she whispered, I could feel her breath on my neck.

"I don't know how to tell them," I whispered back to her. Fresh tears fell down my cheeks. "I don't wanna die, Rach."

We both sat there crying, afraid to let go of one another. I held her tighter. Right now, Rachel felt like my only lifeline. I felt that she was the only one that could get me through this.

The doctor came in silently to check my knee and do my ob's, just before he left he smiled sympathetically at Rachel. When he closed the door Rachel burst in to tears again.

"Do you want me to be here when you tell the others?" she asked wiping her eyes on my jacket again.

I nodded. "Yeah. You're the only one that will stop me from breaking down completely."

Rachel giggled. "Even though I'm breaking down?"

"You can break down for me, then, yeah?"

Rachel smiled and came to sit on the bed again, this time she sat closer to me. I really wanted to tell her how much I loved her, but I knew that right now wasn't a good time at all.

"I believe that you have something to me, too," I said looking into her dark drown eyes. I had seen Rachel's mother a few times, and Rachel looked exactly like her, from the olive coloured skin to her shiny black hair. Rachel didn't look anything like Finlay.

Rachel shrugged and averted her eyes from mine. I touched her forearm willing her to tell me about what John had been doing to her. She glanced at me for a second before she began speaking.

"John tried to keep me from seeing you. Randy lied to him for me last night, when I came to see you. Randy's been lying for me for months." She took a deep breath and continued. "When John found out that I was still talking to you he roughed me up a bit, but things got worse. He began keeping me locked in his home, even though you were miles away. He took my cell phone away from me so that I couldn't have any contact with you or anyone else. I became his prisoner. I still am his prisoner."

"It's taken until now to tell you this, John and I are still a couple. But it's not out of choice, it's out of fear. I fear for my life whenever I'm alone with him. I knew that if I had left the hospital with him last night, I would have probably been laying in the room next to you." When she had finished she put her head in her hands. I stroked her knee lightly. It must have been hard for her to tell me, hell if I had been in the same position I wouldn't have wanted to tell anyone either.

"I always thought that you were too good for him, you know," I said with a grin, hopefully I'd be able to lighten the mood.

"You did, huh?" She said with a smile. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to get involved," I said honestly. "It was your relationship, you're the one that needed to find out for yourself."

"I certainly did," she replied quietly.

"How long has he been hitting you?" I asked, pushing my pain aside and sitting up.

"Do you remember that night we went to the club, you and I were dancing together, while John stayed propping up the bar getting drunk?"

"In London, right?" I asked

"Yeah, that's it," Rachel nodded. "Well, he saw an imaginary kiss between us... When he got me back to the hotel he just turned into an animal... Randy was next door and luckily John had forgotten to lock the dividing doors. Randy saved me that night."

"So... Randy's known the whole time?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I begged him not to tell you in fact I made him promise not to tell anybody... The only person I told was Stephanie, she was a big help."

* * *

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

I felt so much better after I had poured my heart out to Chris. I didn't tell him everything; some things were too brutal for me to bring up. My dad had made a quick visit; actually he had just dropped in to tell Chris that his father was getting on the first flight in the morning. It scared me a bit because now that Chris's dad was coming; I didn't really need to be here anymore. Chris must have read my thought's because he patted my leg.

"Just because my dad's gonna be here, doesn't mean that I don't want you here," he said after my dad left. "I need you, and I want you to be here. Besides, I'm not flying all the way home to Canada... You'll have to take me in."

"Oh, so you just want me because I have a home in Florida, huh?" I asked with a sly grin. "That's very cheeky of you Mr Irvine."

"You know that I want you for a lot more than just a home... Who's going to fan me and massage my feet when I want it?" Chris laughed.

"And feed you grapes... Whatever Chris, just because you're ill doesn't mean that I'm gonna wait on you hand and foot," I replied with a laugh of my own.

Chris pouted playfully. It had been so long since we had actually done something like this. Before my relationship with Cena had started, Chris and I used to play around all the time. Going to the arcades were probably the best fun we'd had, Hunter and Stephanie had come with us once or twice, the four of us always had a laugh. John was so serious all of the time, we'd never go out, we'd never have fun, we'd never laugh. I was glad the he was back at home now.

"You know you love me really," Chris said with his famous smirk.

"Hmm..." I replied, not looking at him. What else was I supposed to say?

I could sense that Chris was still looking at me. It worried me quite a bit. I did love Chris, but I wasn't sure how I loved him. I was unsure about everything lately. Had John tarnished me so much that I couldn't trust any man, including Chris?

Just the thought of John made my stomach flip with fear. There was a time that we were happy and I felt protected by him. John hadn't started off possessive at all, in fact I could do whatever I pleased, but as time wore on he became jealous and full of hate. I knew that I should have ended it the first night he had hit me; the night that Randy had to pull him off of me, but I continued with the relationship. Each and every 

time the beating's got worse. I was still bruised from the last time he had lashed out at me.

It was over something stupid. John had accused me of having an affair with Randy. I was shocked to say the least. I hadn't even spoken to Randy that day; Randy wasn't even in the same state as us. I realized that John was now making up any excuse to hurt me, and it worked.

John's first method was to mentally abuse me, make me think that I was worthless, that no other man apart from him would have me. Then he would beat me down, until I was at ground level, begging for mercy. I had come to learn that begging him usually made him ease up a little. But that night he went all out. The worst was the belt buckle against the bare skin on my back. It was lucky that John had dark coloured carpet in his living room otherwise it would have stained with my blood. That night I felt that I wouldn't make it out of his house alive. In fact I didn't make it out of his house for a week. The first few days I was in too much pain, my legs could barely carry me.

I still hadn't looked at the state that my back was in. I could still feel the tenderness of it, the bruises were fading but they still hurt when they were touched.

A hand waved in front of my face to pull me from my thoughts. I looked up at with blurred vision. He had a worried look on his face. I felt him tugging my arm to bring me closer to him, I shuffled forwards and hugged him. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"I'll never let him hurt you again... I promise."

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: Tina, Midnight Murder Club Inc, kimgray, Blu, Inday (sorry sweet, I forgot to mention you in the last chapter) and ****annskieesofresh.**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had a bit of trouble writing it and I also had a lot of distractions. I've written most of chapter 7 so that should be up before I have to leave for the weekend.**

**Have fun and happy ficcin'!**

_**Angel  
xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Randy's Point of View**_

When Chris had told me that he had cancer I completely lost it. I'm not a guy that would usually cry, but for Chris I did. He was a good and honest man, so why did God have to treat him horribly? Rachel hadn't taken the that well, at first she seemed rather placid, but then the thought of losing Chris to such a vicious illness had hit her head on, pretty much in the same way that the truck had hit Chris that night.

A few weeks had passed since I had received the news and Chris had already started his Chemotherapy treatment. I was extremely upset that I had to be in a different state right now, but at least Chris had Rachel looking after him. I made sure that I called everyday to make sure that Chris's condition hadn't deteriorated. In actual fact, he seemed to be feeling a lot better.

Everybody was pleased with the progress that Chris had made, everyone except John. John had been acting strange ever since the accident, I had put it down to the fact that Rachel was now looking after Chris, instead of getting beaten up by John. Don't get me wrong, John was like my brother, but I hated him for what he did to Rachel. I knew that he didn't love Rachel, but for some reason he didn't want any other man to have her.

Hunter was extremely mad with John. So much so that he hadn't spoken to him since that night at the hospital. I don't think that Hunter had even looked at John. I knew that it was never a good idea to piss Hunter off; everybody knew that it wasn't a good idea, but John had successfully done it. The problem was I was being tarred with the same brush as John just because I was his friend.

"You should know better than to go talking to him," Hunter said with a mean look in his eyes. "Look at what he's done to Rachel. He's a no good, snivelling, piece of crap."

"Paul, I can't just abandon him," I said defensively. "I know that what he did to Rachel was disgusting, but can't you see that he needs help?"

"Help? He needs a good beat down, that's what he needs!" Hunter said throwing his arms up in the air. "He's a pathetic excuse for a man. Any man that hurts a woman in the way that he hurt Rachel deserves to rot in hell."

With that he walked out of the room. I sighed and sat on the bench. I didn't even know why I was here, I wasn't wrestling tonight. I wasn't doing anything tonight.

Hunter was right with what he was saying. I knew that he was looking out for me, but I was happily married and I would never dream of hitting Samantha. Just because I had a bit of a reputation as being a bit of a bastard in the ring didn't mean that I was a violent son of a bitch at home. I treated Samantha with every amount of respect. I loved her more than anything in the world. She was still damn hot even though she was five months pregnant.

As I walked along the corridor I spotted John leaning against a wall, walking over to him I saw that he was looking at his cell phone. He looked up as I approached him.

"She hasn't replied to any of my texts," he said simply.

"Do you blame her?" I asked standing beside him.

He shook his head. "I was nasty to her, huh?"

"Yeah, you were," I said honestly. "You've gone and lost the one person that could have put you right... Only you kicked the shit out of her instead."

"I never meant to hurt her, I just wanted to feel in control," John replied quietly.

"There are other ways to feel in control," I said. "Not drinking every night would be one."

"She doesn't love me anymore, does she?" John asked, a sad expression on his face.

"Rachel hasn't loved you for a long while; she's just been too petrified to tell you." I knew what I was telling him was finally clicking in his brain. "You need to get help for your violence and anger and then you need to move on with you life. Rachel won't ever come back to you now."

John nodded and pushed himself off of the wall. "I need to tell Rachel that I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Sorry isn't going to work anymore, John. You've said sorry too many times."

He looked at me and a tear slipped down his cheek. "I've lost her for good, haven't I?"

"Look, John. You're my best friend; I know that you may not have meant to put her through any of it. But the fact is you did, and you can't ever redeem yourself. Just lay everything to rest and start new." I smiled at John. I knew that he wasn't a bad guy, but what he did was wrong. All he had to do was admit it.

John shrugged and walked away from. I prayed that he wouldn't go and do anything stupid. Actually I knew that when he left the arena he would go straight to some cheap, grotty bar and get paralytic, he had been doing that a lot in the past few months. No wonder Rachel was so scared of him.

I sighed and pushed myself off of the wall. In my heart I knew that he would never get help. But if Vince found out about John's drinking Cena wouldn't be the face of 

the WWE anymore. Sighing, I tried to push all thoughts of John and Rachel out of my mind.

* * *

"Hey, Rach!" I said into my cell phone. "How's Chris?"

"Yeah, he's doing really great, he's sitting in the back yard playing with the dog," Rachel replied happily. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure," I said with a smile. I had no idea why Chris was sitting in the back yard, it was night time and I had just got back to my hotel.

I heard Rachel yelling Chris's name as she walked through to the back yard. I heard Chris chuckling before he answered.

"Yo!" Chris replied.

"Hey, dude, it's Randy."

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, man. More to the point how are you?" I asked.

Chris laughed. "I'm doing great! How could I not be, I have a beautiful woman waiting on me hand and foot."

"Lucky fucker!" I said with a laugh of my own.

I could hear a small commotion going on in the background then Chris spoke again. "Damn woman just threw a damn pillow at me... and now the puppy is attacking my bad leg."

"Dude, I'm gonna let you go. I'll speak to you tomorrow sometime," I said smiling. It was good to hear Chris laughing. It was even better that Rachel was laughing too.

"Oh, dude, Rachel said that you should come and see us at the weekend. Bring Sam with you?" I could still hear the smile in Chris's voice.

"I'll ask her," I said. "I'll get back to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure, dude, see you soon."

"Bye."

I ended the call. I was extremely happy that Chris and Rachel were getting along so well. All I was dreading was how John was going to take it when he found out that Chris was living back at her home in Florida. I shook my head. I shouldn't have to worry about him. He was a big boy now. He wouldn't go and do anything stupid. At least I hoped that he wouldn't.

* * *

**Look at me posting two chapters in one day!**

**Love to you all**

_**Angel  
xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**I apologize for this short chapter. I've been really busy for the past couple of days and this is the first chance I've had to update.**

**Chapter 8**

_**Cena's Point of View**_

She will never get away with this. NEVER. I've put too much hard work into training her, no way is she going to throw it away. I don't give a flying fuck what Randy Orton has to say. She _will _come back to me and this time I'll make damn sure that she won't be able to leave me ever again.

Rachel doesn't know it, but she needs me. She'll find out soon enough. At the moment she _thinks_ that she needs that no good bastard Chris. What has he ever done for her? Nothing, that's what! I've been the one that's taken care of her when she's been ill, I'm the one that has had to clean up her blood after she has so carelessly bled all over the place. _I've done everything_, and I'll be fucking damned if Chris Irvine takes it all away from me!

I paced the floor of my dimly lit hotel room. There was only one thing that would prevent me from getting what I want. That _thing_ came in the package of Paul Levesque. If Paul could have his way he would have Vince fire me tomorrow, only Rachel had told him that she didn't want it going any further than the small group of people that already knew. So basically, I was getting away with it.

I had to admit that it felt good hitting Rachel. That sounds quite twisted when you think about it. I had wondered for so long how all those men felt hitting their wives and girlfriends, and now I knew. I felt powerful and in control. It felt completely different hitting a woman, there was something about the way that she cried that made me all the more angry. Rachel was easy to manipulate too, that was another fun thing to do.

I was pulled viciously out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal a platinum blond man standing there grinning at me.

"Hey Ken," I said returning his smile. "Come on in."

The blond didn't need telling twice as he sauntered into the room and plopped down on the edge of my bed. I closed the door and turned back to him, only this time I was met with a look of such loathing that if it could kill me, it would have.

"I know what you're doing," Ken said in a low, warning tone. "Don't think for one minute that you're gonna go though with it."

I laughed. "What are you talking about, Ken?" I tried to keep a good distance between us; Ken could be a firework when he wanted to be.

Ken got up and walked slowly over to me. "If you lay a finger on Rachel or Chris You'll have me to answer to," he sneered. "If you so much as go near them, you'll be pissing into a bag, you got that!"

Ken turned and left the room with a slam of the door. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. After this little hiccup, my plan would have to wait for a while.

* * *

_**Randy's Point of View**_

I watched as Ken Anderson stormed from Cena's room. I had forgotten that Ken and Finlay were very close friends, there was no doubt in my mind that Finlay had confided in Ken. Ken turned abruptly, he must have sensed me standing there. He came striding over, every step was full of anger.

He looked at me for a second, not saying anything. I could see his chest rising and falling. I could tell that he was trying to calm himself down. After a while he finally spoke. "Thank for looking out for Rachel and trying to help her. It was good of you to do that." It came out surprisingly calm. "Finlay's very proud of you." He clapped me on the back.

"It was nothing," I smiled at the blond.

"I'll see you at Rach and Chris's at the weekend, yeah?" Ken asked with a grin. I nodded and he walked off.

When Ken was out of sight I knocked lightly on John's door. He opened it slightly before letting me inside. He had been drinking. I wondered if Ken had noticed.

"How're you doing?" I asked after John had closed the door. He wasn't looking at me.

"Fine," he lied. He had been lying a lot lately. Even before he had started hitting Rachel.

I felt my cell vibrating in the pocket of my jeans, but I ignored it. "Have you called anyone about getting help?"

John shook his head. "Nope."

I wanted to wring his neck! He was being so complicated. I could feel my anger rising. I shook my head and stood up. "Going on self-destruct isn't going to help you or make Rachel come back! You have a week off next week, do yourself a favour and get your ass to a doctor and get some fucking help!"

I could have punched him just to make him see how Rachel felt. However, I stopped myself. Instead I just walked out of his room and left him to drink himself into a coma. With anger burning inside me I walked on. My cell phone vibrated again.

"What!" I screamed to the person on the other end.

"Randy... Chris is getting worse..."

* * *

**Thanks to my gorgeous reviewers: Tina, ****purplefeather21, annskieesofresh and Inday. I love you all!**

**I'm writing chapter 9 right now, I'll try and have it posted tomorrow. I promise :- )**

_**Angel  
xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

I sat on the floor in the bedroom that Chris was using. I had been here for hours waiting for my dad, Paul and Randy to arrive. I hugged my legs to my chest. My puppy had wandered in and excitedly ran over to me, nudging me with his wet nose. I pulled the puppy towards me and hugged it lightly. Chris had bought her for me as a 'thank you' present. I began to cry silently again, the small puppy yapped. Chris stirred and turned over to face me. He stroked the puppy's head before putting his hand to my cheek and wiping my tears away.

"Please don't cry," he said quietly. "I need you to be strong for me."

"How can I? I want to help you but I can't! Why does God have to treat you like this?" Tears fell from my eyes, they landed on the small puppy's head and she wriggled to get free. Chris took her and placed her on the bed with him.

"You _are_ helping me, Rach," Chris said taking my hand. "You've let me into your home, you cook for me, you clean up after me... I couldn't have asked for better treatment."

"I – I just don't want to lose you." I sniffled.

I jumped when I heard the front door slam, I got up and went over to the window. Chris's window looked out over the front garden. I saw three cars parked on my drive way, one of which was mine.

"I won't be long," I said walking from the room. I looked at myself in the mirror at the top of the stairs, my eyes were red and puffy, I looked dreadful.

I slowly went down. When I got to the last step I was engulfed into a tight hug, I recognized the aftershave as Hunter's. I looked up at the huge man; he was huge compared to me, he smiled down at me sympathetically before letting me go.

"Ken's here and so is Randy," he said quietly.

"What about my dad?" I asked

I turned around when I heard my Staffordshire bull terrier puppy yapping behind us. I picked her up and she began licking my face.

"Who's this little lady?" Paul asked stroking her with one finger.

"This is Buttons, she's a nuisance," I smiled down at her, she was chewing Hunter's finger.

We walked along to the kitchen, my dad was busy making tea. Ken and Randy both stood up when they saw me. I gave Buttons to Hunter before I went to hug Ken. I hadn't seen him for months and he squeezed the air out of me. Randy was next, he gently cuddled me as if he was afraid I might break.

My dad turned round and held out his arms. I ran into them grateful that he was here at last. I began to cry as he wrapped his arms around me. Randy, Ken and Hunter all walked from the room.

"How are you, Princess?" he asked after rubbing my back for a few minutes.

"I'm not the one who you should be asking," I said. "Chris... Chris is getting worse. The doctor said that he's not responding to the treatment; for the last few days he's been really lethargic. I just don't know what to do." I began crying again.

"Come on now, darling. We all have to be strong Chris right now," my dad said pulling me closer. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"Why does God have to be so cruel to such a good man, Dad?" I asked wiping my tears. "He's done nothing wrong, yet he's the one that gets diagnosed with lung cancer. I love him, Dad, and now he's being taken away from me..."

I heard a gasp from the doorway and turned around. I thought we had been alone. My dad had known about my feeling's for Chris for a while now, he was only person who I had told; consequently when I told him I had only just admitted to myself how I felt for Chris. Now, my secret was out.

"You – You're ... You _love _me?" Chris asked hopping into the room. I thought that he would have stayed in bed, but he must have heard the other guys' voices echoing through the ceiling.

Dad cleared his throat before leaving the room; he turned and winked at me before closing the door softly behind him.

"You aren't mad at me are you?" I asked standing awkwardly by the table.

"Why would I be mad?" He said hopping towards me. "When did you realize?"

"Do you remember that time you took me to view a house with you, just after you had parted ways with Jessica?"

Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah I remember."

"You put your arm around me when we were in the living room, and you smiled the first genuine smile that I hadn't seen for weeks." I began to smile at the memory. "Then you held my hand and I felt a kind of tingling in my arm, you kept hold on my hand throughout the whole viewing, you never let my hand go once... It felt so right, and I was so happy. When the real-estate agent called me Mrs Irvine I got these weird sensations in my stomach... It was really strange."

Chris was sitting down by the time I had finished talking. He was studying me, he was probably think what a silly bitch I was.

"I began to think that I was kidding myself, I mean you weren't even divorced yet and there I was daydreaming about you. Every time John hit me, the thoughts of you were the only things that kept me going... When he had me locked up in the house I used to pretend you were there with me and I would tell you everything... Of course, when I finally came to see you I would get embarrassed and I didn't tell you anything."

Chris nodded and held out his hand. I took it hesitantly then he pulled me to him so I was standing in front of him.

"D'you know what I was thinking when I eventually bought that house?" I shook my head. "I thought that once I had bought it, you would eventually move in and we would live happily ever after."

A tear escaped my eye and landed on his knee. "Really?"

He nodded. "The only problem was that you were with John, I thought I had no chance."

"And we still have no chance. How can we live happily ever after?" I kneeled down in front of him. Hi eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm due to start Radiotherapy next week; I'm determined to live, Rach. I want to live! I want us to be together. I want you to feel safe. But most of all I want you, Rach. I have for a long time. Living with you for the last few weeks has been the best time of my life."

"Promise me you won't leave me," I said quietly.

"Sweetheart, I can't promise you that right now."

"I love you," I whispered through my tears.

"I love you," Chris said leaning forwards and kissing the top of my head. "I promise as soon as I'm well enough to go home, you and Button's are shaking up with me." He smiled.

I nodded and began to laugh. Even though I was still worried sick about Chris's condition, I knew that I had to spend every amount of time that I could with him. I felt his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. Right now I was in heaven, but somehow I knew it wouldn't stay that way.

* * *

**Big thanks to my reviewers: Tina, kimgray, Inday, ****Nobody's Love and annskieesofresh. I love you all!**

**The next chapter will be up on Saturday. **

**Love you all**

**Angel  
xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Chris's Point of View**_

Three months had passed. I had kept my word and Rachel and Buttons were now living in my house. Well it wasn't my house anymore it belonged to Rachel now too. So I guess it's _our _house. Another good thing about Rachel living here was that she was closer to her dad. He lived a couple of hours drive away, so she had been seeing him a lot more frequently.

My knee was finally getting better; I could actually walk around now without the help of a crutch. The radiotherapy was going well too, the doctor had said that the cancer hadn't improved but it wasn't getting any worse either. I found that my mood changed just as frequently as the weather did. I hated the fact that I felt completely useless.

Rachel kissed me as she walked passed. She was wearing a skimpy, black bikini and was heading to the back garden. I was happy that she felt at ease in this house. In fact she was feeling more at ease in general, especially after the phone call we received from Randy a few weeks ago.

Randy had called at the start of the month to tell Rachel that John was now getting the help that he needed. Whether or not Cena had changed was a different story. However, we had visited Raw and John seemed different. He was happy. Rachel had been extremely worried about going, and finally seeing John again. I couldn't blame her. We had the shock of our lives when John came and shook both of our hands and whished us well. Someone had obviously told John about our relationship prior to our visit. My money was on Hunter.

I followed Rachel into the back garden. Buttons was lying in the shade panting; she was tired after running around in the sun. I looked over at Rachel; her skin was tanned and glistening with small beads of sweat. I thought she looked amazing. As she pulled her hair back I wrapped my arms around her small frame from behind. I heard her giggle before she turned and slipped her arms around my neck.

"This is the life, huh?" she said with a smile before kissing me again.

"Hell yeah," I grinned. "What more could I want? I have a lovely girlfriend and a cute dog, a brilliant home... I have everything that a man could ask for."

Rachel smiled and let me go. She sat down on her towel; Buttons trotted over and flopped down next to her. Rachel stroked the dogs head absentmindedly. I finally felt like I had the family that I had always dreamt of having.

Rachel looked up at me with a peculiar expression on her face.

"What?" I asked her kneeling in front of her.

"Are you feeling alright, Chris?"

"Yeah, I feel fine, why?"

"You look a little pale, that's all," she was looking worried but she didn't say another word. I left her to her sunbathing and went back inside the house. I looked in the mirror in the hallway. Rachel was right, I was looking pale. I didn't think anything of it as I went into the family room and switched the television on.

* * *

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

I hadn't seen or heard anything from Chris for a while so I decided to go and check on him. He looked really pasty earlier on, and it had worried me quite a bit. I heard the sound of the TV coming from the family room; I looked around the door and saw Chris stretched out on the couch asleep.

He moved around a little as I switched the TV off.

"Are you awake, baby?" I asked sitting down on the table in front of him.

He opened his eyes and tried to stand up, he lost his balance and fell back onto the couch.

"What do you need, Chris? I'll go and get it for you," I said putting my hand on his arm.

He was breathing heavily. "I think I'm going to throw up," he said as he tried to get up again.

I immediately helped him up and walked him to the nearest bathroom just in time. I began to rub his back as he began vomiting.

"Rachel?" His voice was raspy from vomiting.

"I'm right here, honey, I'm not leaving," I said as I continued to rub his back.

"Something's wrong," he said quietly.

I looked over his shoulder and noticed that all he had thrown up was blood. I grabbed a towel from the rack and helped him clean himself up.

"Come on. We need to get you to the hospital." I threw the towel on the floor and flushed the toilet before I helped Chris to his feet. "Do you think you're going to throw up any more?"

Chris shook his head and I helped him out of the bathroom. I leaned him against the wall while I threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I grabbed Chris's car keys from the bowl beside the door then helped him outside.

I checked Chris's pockets for his cell phone and threw it on the dash before I started the car up. I sped out of the driveway and headed towards the nearest hospital. A few minutes into the drive Chris began gasping for air.

"Chris, what's wrong. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong," I said grabbing his hand.

I had put my foot down and we were now speeding way over the limit trying to get to the hospital as fast as I could.

"I c-can't... breathe," Chris choked out. I squeezed his hand tighter and he did the same.

When I finally pulled into the hospital, I jumped out of the car and grabbed the first doctor I could see.

"My boyfriend... lung cancer... can't breathe," I said hurried pointing over to our car. The doctor ran into the hospital, a few seconds later there was an emergency team following him outside. I rush over to the car and opened the passenger door, and began helping him out, he was barely conscious. A nurse put him on a stretcher as I locked the car up and followed behind.

"What happened?" A female doctor asked looking at me.

"He woke up and felt sick, I took him to the bathroom and he began vomiting blood."

"How long has he been struggling to breathe?" She asked me again.

"About fifteen minutes ago... Please help him!" I said finally succumbing to tears. I held Chris's before he was taken into the trauma room. They started hooking him up to machines immediately.

"What treatment has he been having?" Another doctor had come to question me.

"He started off with Chemo a few months ago but he wasn't responding he's been having radiation therapy for about two months now." I watched as another doctor gave Chris CPR. He had stopped breathing. "Oh my God! Chris, please wake up!"

The Heart monitor had flat lined, tears that had stopped for a few second had began pouring down my face again. "Save him! Don't let him die! Save him!" I shouted.

The doctor in charge turned to a nurse who the escorted me from the room and into a private waiting room, I sat down in the corner on the floor with my head in my hands. My best friend, my lover was dying in that room and I couldn't do anything to help him.

The nurse that had walked me to the room kneeled down next to and tried to calm down.

"Is there someone that I can call for you?"

I shoved Chris's cell phone into her hand. "Finlay," I said through tears. "My dad Finlay."

As I watched her leave the room I began to cry again. Chris, my Chris was dying.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: KimGray, Inday, ****annskieesofresh, Nobody's Love and purplefeather21.**

**The next chapter will be up a bit later.**

**Angel  
xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

By the time the nurse came back I had regained some composure. She gave me some tissues and a glass of water. I took the both gratefully.

"Your father will be here soon," she said with a warm smile. "Would you like me to get you anything else?"

"Chris's parents need to know!" I said louder than I should have.

The nurse put her hand on my shoulder. "Your father has already taken care of it."

I nodded and sat down on one of the cushioned chairs. The nurse handed me back Chris's cell phone and i hugged it to myself. The nurse left without saying another word.

My thought kept on flashing back to Chris's lifeless body; his blue lips and his pale skin. I started to cry again. I wanted to go and see what they were doing to save Chris, but I knew that I would have just been thrown out. I tried to read a magazine to keep my mind off of it, but it was no use. Eventually I put the magazine down and stood by the window.

Thoughts of the last few months came rushing to me. Chris and I had been so happy. He had let me redecorate the whole house; in fact it had been his idea. His new recording studio had just been finished and now I was afraid that he would never use it.

I jumped when I heard the door open behind me. In came the usual crowd of people; my dad, Randy, Hunter and Ken. The WWE must have been back in town for the other three guys to be here too. I ran into my dads arms and he held me tightly while I cried onto his shoulder. I looked up and saw Ken's worried expression. I let my father go and went back to the window.

"What happened Rach?" Hunter asked from somewhere behind me.

"I don't know. I moment he's sleeping, the next he couldn't breathe." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand; the tissues lay forgotten on the window sill.

"What has the doctor said?" This time it was my dad who asked the question. His voice seemed so much softer than Hunter's.

"They haven't told me anything... This can't be happening!" I said, fresh tears running down my cheeks.

"Calm down Rach, it might be a false alarm," my dad said rubbing my back.

I turned around abruptly and my dad jumped back, it would have been funny if I had felt like laughing. "He was fucking dead when they hooked him up on those Goddamned machines!" I broken down again, I flopped down onto the floor, my legs no longer able to hold my weight.

Everyone else sat down in one of the comfy chairs. I knew that they were looking at me but I was grateful to them for not coming over to me. I don't think I'd have been able to stop crying if ant of them had come over to comfort me.

I was still sitting in the same spot thirty minutes later when the one of the doctors finally arrived.

"I'm doctor Granger," he said as he looked at us all. "I understand that you are all with Mr Irvine?" he received nods from all of us. "It seems that the cancer has become worse. We have done some tests and it has been confirmed that it has now spread to both of his lungs and that it is spreading at an alarming rate. I can't understand why we didn't pick up on in before."

"You're doctors, you should be doing your jobs properly!" I shouted. "Why didn't you know what was happening to him?"

"Rachel!" My dad scolded me. "Carry on doctor."

"We finally got his heart beating again, but it took a while."

"What does that mean, doctor," Randy asked quietly.

"Well, it means that he may have suffered some brain damage. He's in a coma, and the chances of him ever waking up are very slim."

"So really, what you're saying is he's dead," I said, tear forming in my eyes again.

"Rachel!" My dad said again.

"No Dad!" I turned back to the doctor. "That's what you're saying, isn't it doctor Granger?"

The doctor nodded. "I'm very sorry." Was all he said.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: Tina, KimGray and Inday**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow**

_**Angel  
xxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Hunter's Point of View**_

The waiting room was quiet as we were all trying to fight back tears. I couldn't comprehend how Rachel was feeling right now. Her soul mate was dead and she could do nothing about it. I wanted to go and hug her, but I knew that she was angry as well as upset.

I see Finlay go over to Rachel and rub her back. It must be terrible for him to see his daughter in this state of shock.

"Can we see him?" Ken finally broke the silence.

"We have some more tests to run, after that you can see him for a few minutes," the doctor replied. "If you could all wait here, and I'll send a nurse to come and get you when the tests are finished."

Silence filled the room again after the doctor left.

My attention turned back to Rachel who had silent tears running down her face. She looked distraught. I wished that there was something that I could say to take all the pain away from her, but I knew that I couldn't.

_**Randy's Point of View**_

I sat there silence trying to get my head around the fact that Chris was as good as dead. I never thought that one of my friends would die of cancer. Especially not one that was so liked by all his work colleagues. I looked around the room and saw that everyone had silent tears running down their cheeks.

As I looked at Rachel I just wanted to hug her. She was sobbing her heart out. Finlay tried to comfort her but she shrugged his arm from around her shoulders. I had a feeling that she was getting annoyed with him.

Ken was sitting next to me, he wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and stood up. He went over to Rachel and pulled her and they both left the room. I felt more at ease now that Rachel had left the room. I don't know why, but I think it was because I was frightened to talk with her there.

"I'm worried about Rachel," Finlay finally said.

"I know you, you're her father after all," Hunter choked out. "We're worried about her too."

I nodded my head. "She looked distraught."

"I don't want her getting depressed; she did that when her auntie died. I don't think I could bear to see her like that again." Finlay replied. "Hopefully Ken can sort her out. He was always her voice of reason when Chris wasn't around."

Something about what Finlay had said brought tears back to my eyes. Chris may never be around again for Rachel.

It was clear to me that Finlay and Hunter were thinking the same thing.

_**Ken's Point of View**_

"Do you feel any better?" I asked the dark haired girl beside me. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I just want him back, Ken," she said quietly. "Why is it that whenever I get a small bit of happiness in my life it's dragged out of my grasp? First it was John beating every inch of happiness out of me and now God's taking my Chris from me."

She began crying again. I pulled her up off of the low wall and walked her back inside. A nurse followed us into the private waiting room and smiled.

"The tests are finished, would you like to follow me and I'll take you ICU," the nurse said kindly.

The nurse told us that we were only allowed to see him for fifteen minutes as visiting hours would be over then.

Rachel pulled back the curtain and gasped. Chris's skin had lost most of it's colour, he was almost a ghostly white. He looked dead already. Rachel began to cry and I followed suit.

Rachel walked to the side of the bed and carefully held his hand.

"He's so cold," she sniffed.

"We should leave you alone with him," I said quietly.

"No! He was your friend too, you have as much right to be here as I do," Rachel replied with a faint smile.

One of the doctors told us that Chris could hear us if we spoke to him, we all gave him our love and support and told him that he had to get better soon. Rachel kissed his cheek.

The nurse came to get us when our time was up, she had given us and extra fifteen minutes with him, which was extremely nice of her. Rachel followed behind us as we left the hospital. I saw her speed away in Chris's black Mercedes S Class. No doubt she was going back to her and Chris's home to sit on her own and worry about the love of her life.

* * *

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

When I got home I went straight to his recording studio and sat and cried. I didn't know what else to do. Buttons had followed me; she sat on the sofa shaking. It was always a mystery to me as to why dogs always hated people crying. I went over and hugged her to me. Poor Buttons had no idea that her dad was laying in hospital hooked up to a life support machine.

I began crying again this time the tears didn't stop. I curled up on the sofa next to Buttons. When sleep finally washed over me, the only thing that I dreamt of was Chris. That in itself had felt like a nightmare to me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**(Three Months Later)**_

_**Randy's Point of View**_

After that night at the hospital, I didn't see Rachel for four days straight. In fact no body had been able to get in touch with her. She was doing exactly what Finlay said she would; she was closing herself off from people.

In the end I decided that I had to go and see if she was ok. I couldn't let her succumb to depression. When I got to the house I found her sitting in Chris's recording studio. Buttons was resting her head on Rachel's feet, while Rachel was staring at the ceiling tears dripping into her hair.

After a lot of persuading I finally managed to get Rachel to leave the recording studio and take a shower. I fed Buttons and put down a bowl of water, she lapped it up straight away.

Till this moment three months later I have never forgotten the look on Rachel's face as she realized that Chris would never be coming back. That same expression had been plastered on her face since I had taken her back to the hospital and she had seen him and touched him.

I was stood outside a large church, Chris's family members were sitting inside as well as most people from the wrestling business. All were crying and weeping, Ted Irvine was trying to comfort Rachel, but nothing seemed to be working. As I took my seat next to Finlay I looked around at the whole place. Rachel had done Chris proud; he would have loved this church.

As Chris's black, shiny casket came down the aisle, I heard Rachel sob again. In fact I started crying myself, and every time I tried to stop myself the tears just came harder and faster. Finlay patted my arm lightly.

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

I had been crying for the last three months non-stop. And today I was hope that I could put Chris to rest, but in my heart of hearts I knew that I would never be the same again. I had lost my best friend, my lover, my soul mate. People will all be expecting me to go back to the way that I was before any of this had happened. But I couldn't. I had tried.

I looked at Ted, he had lost his son and I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. He had been a rock to me since Chris had been in hospital. In fact we had both been trying to get each other over the fact that our Chris was never going to come back to us.

I felt Ted pull me into a tight hug and the ceremony started. I wanted to cry even harder when I saw person after person go up and talk about Chris. Ted had asked me a couple of days ago if I would give a eulogy, but I refused knowing that I wouldn't be able to keep it together on stage. I had had a hard enough time when WWE Raw had a remembrance show for Chris. I collapsed in the ring and my dad and Vince McMahon had to get me back to my feet again.

When the final eulogy was over everyone made their way out of the church ready for the procession. Except me, I waited until there were only a few people left and then I went up to the casket. I touched it thinking that Chris would be doing the same, I laughed at my own idiocy.

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned and looked into the blue eyes of my ex.

"John?" I asked. I hadn't spoken to him for a good four months and now he was actually touching me. I hated it.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" I was asked softly and in a sympathetic tone.

I nodded my head and turned back to the casket. "He's the love of my life."

"Rach?" This time it was Randy's voice. Johns hand left my shoulder as I turned and walked into Randy's hug. "Rach, they want to bring the coffin out now."

I let Randy lead me out of the Church, John following.

When I got outside I was immediately crushed by a group hug. It must have looked strange to onlookers, most of Chris's good friends were in the group. I knew from that moment on that I would never be alone. I had a small part of Chris in each and every one of the people that were here.


	14. Alternative Ending

**I couldn't leave the story like it was. It was too depressing. So I hope you don't mind that I wrote this.**

**Alternative Ending**

_**General Point of View**_

It was like a dream had come true for Chris. After being diagnosed with cancer he never thought that he would be doing this, in fact he hadn't wanted to do it again, last time it had been more trouble than it was worth. But this time he was doing it for love.

Today was Chris and Rachel's wedding day.

As Chris got ready, he smiled. His suit was impeccably made. He grinned at himself again; the patented 'Chris Jericho' grin. He looked over at his best man who was standing at the window looking down into the back garden.

"I can't believe this is happening to you, dude."

Randy Orton smiled as he walked over to his good friend and patted him on the back. Randy had been there for Rachel as well as Chris the whole time Chris had been in hospital. Chris was only too happy to ask Randy to be his best man and Randy had swollen up with pride and accepted immediately.

"I can't believe it myself," Chris said honestly. "I thought that I would be six feet under."

"But you're not," Randy smiled. "You had this very day to look forward to."

"It's come round so fast," Chris said with a nervous laugh.

"It sure has, buddy... I can't wait to see your face when you see Rachel."

* * *

Rachel stood admiring herself in the mirror, she felt like a princess... As her father had told her, she looked like a princess.

Her mother was sitting on the bed behind her, drying her eyes and trying not to mess up her make-up.

Rachel tried to compose herself but she too started to cry. And everyone in the room knew why.

Three months ago, Rachel didn't know whether she and Chris would ever be together again. Chris was on life support and he had suspected brain damage. His cancer was also spreading, but by some stroke of luck Chris had pulled through, despite the odds. If there was one thing Rachel learned it was that she would never 

take the time she had with Chris for granted. You never know, one day you might wake up and they could be gone.

Rachel knew that only too well.

Now here she was on her wedding day, crying because she never thought that it would happen. And it was.

Finlay opened the door and looked around it. He gasped when he saw his youngest child looking so beautiful.

Composing himself he began to speak. "The car's outside, love."

Rachel nodded and followed her dad down the stairs her mother was behind her making sure that she didn't trip over her train. Walking out to the car she looked at her father grand house one last time.

* * *

_**Ken's Point of View**_

As I hear the music start playing I look at the petite, blonde diva standing next me. Trish Stratus looked more beautiful than ever. Randy was standing in front of me with his heavily pregnant wife; she only had a few weeks left before she had their baby. Hunter and Stephanie were behind me.

We all walked slowly down the aisle and I look at Chris was already standing at the alter with a huge grin plastered on his face. It was good to see him smiling again.

I approached Chris and hugged him, out of the corner of my eye I see a flash as the photographer took our picture. Randy, Samantha, Hunter and Stephanie joined us and the photographer took another photo, feeling happy with himself he lowered his camera and waited patiently.

Randy took his place next to Chris and turned around as the doors opened. I quickly took my place in the pews and also turned.

As Rachel walked into the church, I quickly glance at Chris his grin had grown and I could see that he was shaking slightly with nerves. Nobody expected this day to come, and I could see everyone in the church thanking God that he didn't take Chris from us.

My attention turned to Rachel, there were tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over at any given moment.

"Who gives this young lady away?" The priest asks.

"I do," Finlay says. "David Edward Finlay."

Finlay gave Rachel a quick kiss on her cheek and gave her hand to Chris.

"I understand that you have both written your own vows."

"Yes Father," Chris and Rachel answer at the same time. They both grinned at each other.

The priest steps back as Chris begins his vows, everyone in the church was silent.

"Rachel, from the first moment I saw you I knew that one day I would marry you. You're smart and beautiful, and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. These last few months have been hard for us, but we've managed to work through everything. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have been by my side. Waking up every morning and seeing you made me forget that I was in hospital. I remember when I was in a coma, hearing your voice telling me to wake up only made me want to fight and make it through. Everytime I felt myself slipping I would remember your voice and do everything I could to open my eyes and comfort you. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

The whole church was so silent that you could've heard a pin drop as Chris finished his vows. Rachel had a steady flow of tears running down her cheeks as she looked into Chris's eyes. I couldn't see Chris's expression as he had his back to me, but I somehow knew that he was also crying.

"When I was a little girl I used to imagine getting married to a handsome man who was polite and caring and knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. The day you asked me to marry you, I thought that it was too good to be true. The handsome man that I used to dream about had asked me to marry him, and he had only just woken from his coma. I imagined looking into your eyes as we said our vows and made our promises in front of all these people that we love and care about, I was overjoyed. I had broken my heart to find out that you had cancer, but that made me all the more determined to look after you and help you get better. The moment you opened your eyes from the coma had made my heart skip a beat. You were back with me and I knew from that moment that I would never be alone again. Christopher, I love you and no matter what God has in mind for us, you'll always hold a place in my heart."

Everyone in the church who wasn't crying before certainly were now. The priest stepped forward for the final part of the ceremony.

"Do you Christopher Keith Irvine take Rachel Kaelee Finlay to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Chris replied holding tightly onto Rachel's hands.

""Do you Rachel Kaelee Finlay take Christopher Keith Irvine to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Rachel says with a smile.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of New York I pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest stepped back so that Chris and Rachel could enjoy their first kiss as husband and wife.

Chris happily pulls Rachel into a kiss and the whole church erupted into applause for the newly married couple.

I walk up to Chris who is crowded by people and hug him. "Congratulations dude, you made it!"

"Thanks Ken, I never thought I'd live to see this day," he says with a slight laugh.

"There's a lot more for you to live for now. We're never letting you leave!" I say laughing with him.

Chris put on a serious expression; Randy and Hunter were standing close by. "Thanks, you guys mean so much to us."

I pat him on the back as he turns to Rachel and kisses her again. He whispered something to her and she nodded.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Chris shouted over everyone. All the people ceased their nattering. "Thanks. Err... last one back to ours is a rotten egg!"

Chris and Rachel ran down the aisle, everyone followed and saw Chris and Rachel jump into their car. Without needing to be told again everyone made their way to their respective cars and got in them.

Now the party was starting.

* * *

**Big thank you to my reviewers: Tina, Inday, KimGray, ****Nobody's Love, annskieesofresh and Djuro for reviewing chapter 11.**

**More big thanks go out to those who also favourited this story and also to everybody that actually took the time to read it. It means a lot to me and thank you once again.**

**Also a special thanks goes to Tina, she knows why so I'm not going to go into the whole thing now. You're one in a million Tina. Thank you.  
**

**Once again thank you everyone!**

_**Angel  
xxx**_


End file.
